Gurgles and Other Baby Talk
by Sukuangtou
Summary: One morning during breakfast, baby Iceland decided to surprise his brother Norway by saying his first word. Fluff, one-shot.


Bright morning sunlight danced through the windows of the little wooden cabin nestled deep within the ancient forest, letting fresh light pour over the round hand-crafted table sitting in the middle of the room. Birds fluttered about on the open window ledge, warming their wings after the previous rain-filled night and blinking curious and hungry eyes at the food spread across the oval surface. Sliced bread wafted a baked aroma into the breezy air from its place on the small plate, accompanied by soft pink ham and crumbling cheese that melted in your mouth. Goat's milk rested within cups made from hollowed-out animal's horns, creamy and thick after being collected earlier in the morning.

"Bah!" A cry startled the birds, causing them to leap into the air and fly out over the vegetable patch before returning in a loop, keeping the bread within their sights. One mustered the courage to hop onto the table, cocking its head at the young nation wiggling within his carefully made highchair, curiously reaching out for the bird with tiny hands.

"Ba…Ga…" The child gurgled, huffing when the little creature bounced back to the window sill and far out of his reach. Just beyond the birds a bush thick with deep emerald green leaves twinkled as raindrops slid down their spines, catching the sunlight as they fell and the baby's interest as he slowly stuck his thumb into his mouth.

"No, Iceland," As the voice scolded lightly a hand brushed the child's thumb from his lips. Before the child could raise a fuss the elder placed a bowl of warmed oat mix on the little table-like surface attached to the chair before taking his own place beside him, watching as the child instantly dipped his hands into his breakfast. Chuckling lightly, Norway pulled out a cloth that rested ready in his pocket, gently taking his baby brother's hands and wiping them clean of the mix.

"We don't use our hands to eat, Iceland," He said, keeping his voice both soft but strict "We're not Denmark"

"Meh," Iceland agreed, kicking his legs out so they rested on the table and wiggling his toes within his fox-furred boots. Smiling at the youngers actions, Norway picked up the spoon he'd set out earlier and scooped up a small amount of the oats, holding it up to Iceland's lips and letting the child latch onto it with gusto. Popping the utensil down for a moment while Iceland mushed his food around his mouth, Norway helped himself to a piece of cheese, his royal blue eyes watching as the birds scattered over their garden, becoming blobs of dapples as they disappeared between the trees.

"Na…Na" Iceland brought Norway out of his thoughts now having finished his mouthful and demanding more by calling his big brother's name, or at least trying too.

"Not 'nana'," Norway corrected, once again filling up the spoon "Norway, Nor-way"

"N-Ner-wa?" The baby tried again, causing the elder to blink in surprise. The baby often tried to copy his own words, but he hadn't gotten remotely close to actually saying a word correctly before. Placing the spoon down for the moment, Norway tried again.

"Nor-way," He repeated slowly, emphasising each syllable and lip movement which Iceland watched intensely.

"Nor…" He struggled, reaching out and placing his hand over his big brother's cheek "Nor…Wa…Norwa!" Clapping his hand together excitedly at his achievement, the baby nation squealed as he was lifted high into the air, Norway holding him above his head with a giant grin plastered over his face.

"Well done Iceland!" Norway giggled, rubbing their noses together "You said you first word! Near enough anyway"

"Norwa! Norwa!" Iceland chanted, wrapping his arms tightly around his big brother's neck as he was brought down over his shoulder, feeling the elder nuzzle into his hair.

"I'm so proud of you Iceland, so very proud"

* * *

**A request from a guest, so here it is! I hope you like it! I wasn't entirely sure what word Iceland should say, but I finally settled on 'Norway'. Please check out my other stories, more brotherly moments like this can be found! **

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Please review! They encourage me to write more!**


End file.
